


Scent Changes

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before the full moon always makes Jason a little touchy when it comes to his mate’s scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of several stories to celebrate my birthday on October 24th

Tim unlocks the door to his apartment and then nudges it open with the toe of one booted foot, letting the creaking of the door announce his presence in the apartment. After a few seconds pass without Tim being tackled to the ground and licked until his face is red and his limbs are trembling, he shakes his head and smiles.

“Jason must be sleeping,” Tim says to himself once he has the door to his apartment closed and locked behind him. He sets his boots on the little rack by the front door and then drops his house keys in the bowl that balances atop a rickety wooden table that has survived many full moons. Tim’s coat comes off next, followed closely by his gloves and snow-speckled scarf, and that’s as much clothing as Tim is willing to take off before he has the chance to take a hot shower.

The first floor of the apartment is silent except for the burbling of water coming from the aquarium on the far side of the little living room set up. The massive leather couch is empty but messy and Tim smiles to see it.

Tim takes the stairs two at a time until he reaches the top floor of the apartment. Set up like an artist’s loft, the top floor of the apartment stretches out and out until it hits a massive window that goes from floor to ceiling. The light from outside —gray and shadowy from the flecks of snow coming down outside— colors the loft in hues of gray and for a second, Tim has trouble figuring out where his lover has gotten to in their bedroom.

Jason’s pile of blankets and pillows is empty, but neat enough except for a pillow that is spilling white fluff onto the floor.

So is the overstuffed couch that faces the window and the Gotham City skyline.

That only leaves one place that Jason could be. As Tim walks towards his bed, he undoes the buttons for his shirt until the slick red silk is all but hanging off of his shoulders. When his knees hit the bed and cause it to shudder and mess the blankets up, Tim gets to see his lover for the first time since early this morning.

Jason is a welcome sight to Tim’s tired eyes. Fast asleep on his back with one arm stretched out in repose and with the sheet wound around his waist, Jason looks as though he belongs in a painting. His broad chest lifts and falls as he sucks in soft breaths of air and lets them out with a whistling snore.

He looks good on Tim’s bed, but they have rules for a reason.

Reason one being the fact that this close to a full moon, Jason’s control is a little lax and he is prone to destroying furniture on a whim. This is the second bed that Tim has had to buy since moving in with Jason and he really doesn’t want to get a new one.

“Jason,” Tim calls out, careful not to get too close to the sleeping werewolf lest he wake his lover and pull him out of sleep in the middle of a violent nightmare. “Wake up, Jason.” Carefully, Tim touches his fingers to Jason’s left leg and shakes the other man with a gentle rocking motion, hedging his bets and hoping that the other man will wake up in a better mood than usual.

It takes a few seconds, but finally Jason starts to wake up and stretches until his joints pop and crack as though the change is already on him. Jason’s large hands move to knead the mattress as he struggles to open his eyes and Tim winces at the thought of those claws digging into his expensive sheets. There’s a wet sound and then when Tim glances down at Jason’s hand, he winces when he sees deep claw marks in the sheets.

They were new sheets after all…

Tim claps his hands together as quietly as he can manage and then feels guilty for the way that his lover flinches away from the sound that still manages to echo through the bedroom. “Come on, Jason,” Tim says in a low voice to make up for startling his lover, “You need to get up and get off of my bed. You’re already tearing the sheets!”

Jason makes a face and then rubs at his eyes with one hand. He looks up at Tim with his eyes at half-mast and then rolls over onto his stomach so that he can crawl across the bed. Jason makes his way across the bed slowly, knees dipping into the well-worn spots on the mattress where his hasty repair jobs have left it sagging from the missing stuffing. A few seconds later, he comes to a stop in front of Tim and teeters on the edge of the mattress. Even on all fours on the bed, Jason still towers over Tim.

“You know better than to sleep on my bed when the full moon is coming, Jason,” Tim says as he narrows his eyes at his messy bed and the more obvious clawmarks that even repair jobs and hastily scattered bed sheets cannot hide. “I don’t have the money to keep replacing furniture every full moon.” When Jason growls in response, Tim narrows his eyes in response and then points at the floor. “Please get down, Jason. I won’t ask you again.”

At first, it doesn’t work.

Jason is big and he knows that Tim can’t take him in a fair fight unless he’s willing to get dirty. This close to the full moon, Jason is brimming with the urge to dominate and mark Tim as pack —as his mate. He is an alpha werewolf without a real pack after all, and Tim is the only person that he sees in these days before the change comes. Jason growls again and bares his teeth as his gaze locks onto Tim’s throat and tension coils in his long limbs.

“Let’s not do this,” Tim says in a firm tone as he shifts into a ready stance with his fingers flexing in case Jason decides to tackle him, “I know it’s close to the full moon and all, but if you try to fight me over this, I’m going to go downstairs for the rest of the night.” Tim frowns at Jason and then gestures at the floor. “If you can get off the bed and  _talk_  to me instead of growling, maybe we can work something out.”

Jason makes another face at Tim but then gets down off of the bed as gracefully as he can manage. He lands with a thud on the floor and then presses his face against Tim’s thigh in apology. He doesn’t need any words to get his apology across, his remorse is evident in the tension that runs through his broad shoulders and in his dark blue eyes.

However, Jason knows better than to assume that Tim won’t appreciate a verbal apology as well.

“I’m sorry,” Jason says against Tim’s thigh, “The beast— I wanted to be on your bed, in your scent, but—” Jason closes his eyes and then presses an open mouthed kiss to the side of his lover’s leg. “It didn’t work. You weren’t home and then you were and you smelled like other people.”

Tim sighs and then drops down to his knees in front of his lover. He wraps his arms around Jason’s thick neck and holds Jason close so that he can get his lover’s scent to cover up the smell of his workday.

“I should apologize too,” Tim says as Jason starts to rub his back with the barest pinprick of pressure from his claws, “We’re supposed to be working on ways to make your instincts  _less_ intense around the full moon, but we haven’t gotten anywhere with it even though it was my idea. Next full moon, I’ll make sure to take a shower before I come home.” Tim presses a kiss to the middle of Jason’s forehead and smiles at him. “But you’ll have me all to yourself for the rest of this week so I hope that makes up for it.”

Jason eyes Tim quietly and then frowns. “I’ll get better at controlling myself,” he says as Tim presses close and attempt to cover himself with his scent. “You shouldn’t have to change your routine for me.”

Tim nods and then lifts a hand so that he can scratch at the back of Jason’s neck. “I know,” he says in a light tone, “But until you can handle changes in my scent near the full moon, this is how things are going to have to go.”


End file.
